


Bite-Sized Kingsman Fluff

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Bite-Sized Fluff [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: short and sweet Kingsman drabbles





	1. Eggsy / Harry / Merlin + Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperTheSassySpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/gifts).



> I watched Secret Service and Golden Circle last Friday and my friend freakin’ called my crush on Harry—can’t resist someone in a suit (drools)—so I figured I’d reward her for introducing me to these FUCKING AWESOME movies with some fic.
> 
> As far as favorite characters go… Harry is ace cuz suave person in suit. I mean, goddamn these movies are made for me! Eggsy, Roxy, and Ginger Ale are also cool. Tequila, Champ, and Merlin are too. And the dogs! All the dogs, yes please! Let Eggsy have a pack of dogs! I actually like Tilde; props to the movies for making “the love interest” actually pretty damn interesting—and she’s been the damsel in distress in both movies and I still think she’s cool! Poppy’s alright—although I will say that I keep having to look up her name—but Valentine and Gazelle are kickass! Charlie’s pretty generic all things considered. I think I prefer Secret Service as an experience more than Golden Circle because Golden Circle felt like more Kingsman—which is perfectly fine cuz Kingsman’s awesome—but Secret Service just felt more memorable as a whole. The cult/church fight in Secret Service ALONE makes me wanna a billion fics church fight fics—basically fics with church fights as opposed to bar fights.
> 
> I'm American, so I'll do my best to keep the British characters from using Americanisms. I never expect folks to talk like an American, so I don't think it's fair to demand someone write with an accent. As long as they do their best to ensure the characters sound like themselves, I've never minded if arses in the Flash fandom or asses in Doctor Who fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is my silly little tradition, I wrote a character suffering with me in sickness XD

Rain dripped down the windows like snot dripped out of Eggsy’s nose.  His arm near about froze off by the time he got a tissue.  He blew with all his might, yet he needed two more tissues to get everything—and he knew there was still gunk mucking him up, but it was stuck in there.  He felt like a fox waiting a rabbit out of its hiding place.

He groaned when only one of the tissues made it into the garbage.  The one that missed was juuuust out of his reach.  Eggsy shivered as he squirmed to reach it and chuck it in there.  Eggsy groaned when it missed again.

Naturally, only one of his nostrils felt stuffed.  It took twice as much effort to breathe through just the alright one.

A bundle of bees had been stuffed into his eyelids.  He knew he shouldn’t rub his eyes, but that was the only thing that even remotely gave him relief.

The worst part was how his throat was hacked to pieces.  A constant burn roared through it.  He could drink all the water in the world, and nothing made it stop!

“Try this: my mother’s recipe,” Harry brought him a cup of some concoction that smelled like it came straight from a perfume shop: a multitude of scents conspiring to overwhelm Eggsy’s nose.  He’d hoped he was too sick to smell anything.  What an atrocious thing to break through his ailing nostrils.

It tasted even worse!

“Your mum’s trying to kill me with… things that taste bad!” Eggsy was too out of it to come up with something wittier.  He drank the rest of his water to flush the taste away from his pulsing tongue.

“Oh, she might’ve protested at our age difference, but she could’ve been brought around.  Her and Father weren’t much closer than us,” Harry’s wit was as dry as Eggsy’s throat.  He stooped down to pick up the stray tissue.

“Don’t kiss me now!” Eggsy batted him away with what little strength he had left after dealing with the tissues; Harry landed a smooch on Eggsy’s forehead. “If you get sick, who’s going to make us tea?”

“Oh, I imagine Merlin wouldn’t mind, as long as we ask nicely.”

Eggsy rolled his bleary eyes then made a grateful noise when Harry brought him more water.

Mother’s medicine actually did help a bit, but…

“You utter twit,” Merlin said mercilessly the following morning.

“I told you you’d get sick!” Eggsy groaned.  At least he wasn’t suffering alone anymore.  His head perched on Harry’s shoulder.  Harry tilted his head towards Eggsy’s.  Admittedly, the sight was pretty cute, but Harry should’ve known better!

“You’ve been giving him your mother’s recipe?” Merlin’s mouth gaped. “No wonder he hasn’t recovered yet!”

“My mother’s recipe—”

“Is relief, not a cure, _my_ mother’s recipe is the one that’ll fix you two.”

Harry nodded with a long _ohhhh_ of recollection as Merlin turned towards the kitchen to brew it.

“Does it taste as bad as his mum’s?”

“Worse,” Merlin and Harry answered in unison.

“Of bloody course!” Eggsy brought the covers higher over his freezing body.

Harry held him to warm them both up, “It’s an acquired taste, my boy.”

“I don’t wanna be sick enough to acquire that taste!”

Harry’s chuckles devolved into hacking.


	2. Ginger Ale / Roxy + Tacky Halloween Swag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Pepper told me to add an explanation for Discord. It's basically Skype, but better. It's geared more towards people Roxy and Ginger's age, so I figured that's what they'd be using.

Roxy was smiling from Ginger’s excitement as the latter told the former all about the tacky Halloween swag she’d purchased, including some spiderweb leggings.  They were plush and warm and felt like scarves around her legs.

“The webs give your arse some pretty targets too,” Roxy purred when Ginger gave her a slow twirl.

Ginger giggled, then sat down again with a relaxed sigh, “I never want to take them off.”

If they were together, Roxy would run her hands through Ginger’s hair or give her a shoulder rub.  High-fiving and pecks across Discord would have to do for now though.

“You’ll have to wash them some time,” Roxy snickered.

“Actually, I just bought six more of them, so I have plush leggings for each day of the week!”

“Where did you get them all.”

“Walmart,” Ginger said matter-of-factly.

“Oh? We don’t have those here.”

“Really?” Ginger couldn’t believe it.  The chain was everywhere in America.  No Walmart at all?  Roxy had to be joking!

“Nope,” Roxy popped her P, feeling playful tonight. “No Walmart.”

“Target?” Ginger tried, jaw dropping when Roxy shook her head.

“You come across the pond, and I'll show you what we do have,” Roxy was going to wow her with the cream of the crop.

“Oh, it’s going to be great no matter where we go,” beamed Ginger.  To Roxy’s confused expression, Ginger added, “cuz we’ll be going together.”

Roxy made an adoring sound, holding her hand to the monitor.  Ginger swiftly brought her own hand up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
